Scars
by Sakura Blackwolf
Summary: Avalanche invites Cloud, who left suddenly one night, back for the anniversary of 'The end of Meteor', and problems rise...once they notice the scars on his skin
1. Thy Tender Eyes Grow All Unkind

Scars  
  
by Sakura Blackwolf  
  
Excerpt one: Thy Tender Eyes Grow All Unkind  
  
---  
  
One  
  
Two  
  
Three  
  
It had been long since he had started counting his wounds. But they were not just wounds inflicted upon himself in battle. They were made by him. Again did the blood flow. Again did his skin brush against the blade of the Utima weapon. Again another scar.  
  
Four  
  
Five  
  
Six  
  
Ruby fell. The warmth drained from his body and onto the concrete floor at his feet. Ruby. Like the summon materia. He still remembered when he received Shiva, the first summon given to him. That girl, Priscilla, gave it to him after he had saved her life. But he could not for the very life of him guess why she was blushing so brightly.   
  
Seven  
  
Eight  
  
Nine  
  
It seemed so sudden when it all ended. The explosion of Holy crashing into Meteor was enormous. He thought he wouldn't make it. Not that he cared anyway.  
  
Ten  
  
His pale digits trailed along his chest. The scar there was larger and more obvious than the others that were cleverly hidden so that they hardly showed to the naked eye. The wound embedded on his chest was shaped identically like the pattern when he used the cross-slash. The only reason it was there was because the confusion that he had been hit with allowed himself to attack at his body. This he didn't care for either.  
  
The wet tears of the planet took away the once warm feeling he had felt. Their icy touch spread and covered his body, much like the darkness he was standing in. The planet's cold digits cleaned and washed away the bleeding skin. His cut flesh turned pink. The planet was trying the heal him. But she couldn't. Already his quest to save her twisted his soul and broke his mind, mutilating his skin with the stroke of mental pain. The burden of killing Sephiroth raped his already shattered soul.  
  
He couldn't kill his idol. Could he?  
  
He thought so, until it actually happened  
  
Avalanche kept telling him, Yes, he is strong, but he's not unstoppable. Even as he killed him, he still thought of the silver haired man more superior, and more deserving to live than himself. Tifa said that he didn't deserve to live, he killed a lot of people and nearly the world. Well, he killed others too. She said Sephiroth drew blood. So did he.  
  
He almost chuckled. Almost  
  
Was his mind starting to deceive him? Why was he starting to believe Avalanche was so...gullible? Why was he thinking that Sephiroth deserved to live? No, he didn't. He didn't. He didn't!  
  
He did.  
  
Cloud couldn't deny it. Sephiroth led a much better life. No one hated him. No one loved to see him wither in pain. The blond shook his head. No! Sephiroth was Jenova's puppet! He was mislead by her! He didn't have a better life! He was just..  
  
Mislead  
  
He was back to where he started. If Jenova hadn't interfered, Sephiroth probably would've been happier. And Zack would've been here too. Their lives would be much better than his. His life was as a failure and they had easily achieved to greater heights than he had. He knew what Avlanche would say. No Cloud. You beat Sephiroth. You can't call yourself a failure. But this whole time he was wearing a mask. He was using Zack to cheat himself into a life with more appreciation.  
  
  
Slowly he rose his head to the darkened sky. The clouds were grey, probably they were glaring at him with hate. The planet may have had mercy on him, but the clouds were themselves. The wind smacked at his body, bringing the healing rain at him like a storm. He didn't move. So what if suddenly he woke up the next day with a fever? The old Shinra uniform clung to his bony body. The armor and the belt were cracked and the edincoat he wore on his wrist was also ruined. A few of its materia slots could not carry the colored orbs and the ones that could clung to the armor as their lives' support. Cloud stopped staring at his scars and looked on the edincoat. He silently murmured their names. The summon materia : Odin, Bahamut, and Knights of the Round. Other than those there was only one left. It glowed yellow. The deathblow command. Normally Vincent would have it, but he told the dark haired man he needed it for the time being. Naturally he didn't question the boy's ideas for it and gave it to him. He was slightly relieved it belonged to someone who wouldn't give him 20/20 questions and he'd have to steal it ala Yuffie.  
  
He frowned a bit.  
  
Should he use it on himself? But then Vincent would be the cause of the blame. He didn't want to let a good friend take part of the chaos in his mind. Besides, the ex-turk had already enough sins, he didn't need more He stared at the yellow orb for a long time. he didn't know how long. Maybe a good five minutes or so.  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
The blonde boy didn't hear the voice, until a warm hand touched his shoulder. On instinct, he whirled around, the ultima weapon positioned to immediately take off someone's head. Tifa stared at the blade pressed to her neck, and then smiled.   
  
"Cloud, come inside. You're going to catch a cold."  
  
Cloud's tension faltered and he slung the utima weapon to his back once more. He turned his heel and turned away from Tifa, a hand placed upon the light pink flesh of his new wound even though it was too faint to see.  
  
"Tifa..I'm going to be leaving Midgar now."  
  
Tifa immediately took a step forward, "What? Why Cloud? Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know Tifa. Part of me still believes something in my life is missing. So I have to search for it. I might come back..someday."  
  
The bar tender soon started to find forming words became hard. Cloud looked at the brunette over his shoulder. The rain made his vision hazy, but he cared not the wipe out the water that soaked his mako eyes. Silently, he picked out the deathblow command and threw it to Tifa, who on instinct catched it.  
  
"Give this back to Vincent." And he left..just like that. 


	2. Sleepless Beauty

Scars  
  
by Sakura Blackwolf  
  
Excerpt two - Sleepless Beauty  
  
  
"Professor Hojo... I don't have a number. You didn't give me one because I was a failed experiment."  
  
"What the--? You mean only a failure made it here?"  
  
"Professor... please give me a number. Please, Professor..."  
  
"Shut up, miserable failure..."  
  
  
you're just a puppet, anyways...he heard his mental voice accuse.   
  
  
"You are just a puppet. You have no heart... and cannot feel any pain..." Sephiroth...Cloud thought he shivered. Sephiroth's words repeated once more. He remembered the memory given to him. The flames. The sound of driftwood colliding with the ground.   
  
  
"I still believe you are the Cloud from Nibelheim," he said Tifa say. It was amazing, he was able to hold himself together during near Apocalypse. But in the end, he shattered into innumerable shards. How could Tifa believe such a thing? He was not the Cloud from Nibelheim. That boy was dead.  
  
So who is he?  
  
  
"Cloud, have you been lying to us?" Yes  
  
"You'd promise you'd come when I was in trouble.." I'm sorry  
  
"Cloud...Kill Sephiroth..." I can't...  
  
Why?  
  
I am not Cloud...  
  
What was happening to him? The blond's grip on the steak knife, tightened until his knuckles were pure white. The sharp pricks beneath; they looked so kind to him. Inviting him to draw his wrist towards them. Slowly, he enclosed his free hand around the utensil and squeezed, satisfied when he saw ruby fall to his feet. His breathing became heavy, as the radio in the background droned on and on. Wincing, he let go and took a look at the damage. It looked as if a vampire had bitten him in the palm several times, he noted, and silently closed his fist. Taking in the surrounding area of his home(which was near Bone Village), he listened to the piano playing in the back. He had played the same rhythm six years ago...  
  
Do re mi ti la...  
Do re mi so fa do re do  
  
Sweat glistened on his forehead, and promptly he reached for a small white bottle, desperate. Once he forced the cap off, he practically poured it's contains inside and let it fall to the ground, leaving the remainants spilled over the carpeting. His breathing became labored. He felt as though, if he stopped for one second, he wouldn't see daylight again.   
  
He threw the knife into one of his cardboards, and leaned against the pure white walls. Choking slightly, the blond held his throat as the chemicals of his medicine burned down his throat. As it left, the broken boy reared his head, legs giving out underneath. He dropped to the floor, but he didn't matter to him. And why wasn't the boy's god-damn medicine working?! His face contorted, as though this frail puppet was going to cry. Cry...he was always crying wasn't he? Whatever he was going to do, his face burned with heat, and his shoulders spasmed. Whimpering slightly, he brought his injured and shaking hand up to his face and licked off the blood like a wounded animal.   
  
The faint ringing brought his attention. He calmed himself down before answering the PHS and praying he wouldn't stutter.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"Cloud! It's me! Nanaki!"  
  
The blond smiled slightly, "Hi, Red..."  
  
"Cloud..are you feeling ok? You sound ill.."  
  
Cloud..they only knew him as Cloud...  
  
"I'm fine, Red. So, why did you call me?"  
  
"Oh! Well, since it's been a year after Meteor, we'd thought we'd bring back all of Avalanche to celebrate! What do you think, Cloud? You going to be coming?"  
  
They would never know, he was never Cloud..  
  
"...Sure...Why not?"  
  
"Alright! I'll tell the others. It's a week from now, do you want us to pick you up?"  
  
"No.it's fine, Red. I have a chocobo, y'know," he half-joked.  
  
"Right. Well, until then, Cloud, good-bye!"  
  
Good-bye...  
  
Good-bye was such a depressing word..  
  
The boy they had dubbed, Cloud, stood up again. As he limped away from the living room, where the radio played, the mirror cast a reflection of the medicine this boy had taken.  
  
Anti-depressants 


	3. Broken Bonds

Excerpt three: Broken Bonds  
  
  
  
\Cloud\, v. t. [imp. & p. p. Clouded; p. pr. & vb. n. Clouding.] 1. To overspread or hide with a cloud or clouds; as, the sky is clouded.   
  
2. To darken or obscure, as if by hiding or enveloping with a cloud; hence, to render gloomy or sullen.   
  
  
  
Cloud watched with the faintest of smiles as Yuffie and Cid started agruing again. Barret had suggested the anniversary take place in Sector 5, where the whole situation began. The good news was they, Midgar wasn't such a mess anymore. The big difference was nobody really lived under society. There were no more slums either. The place was cleaner than it used to be, and well kept and Sector 7 was reconstructed. Shinra buliding still stood, reconstructed as well after Cloud left. Midgar seemed safe the live in now. The people didn't have a Shinra president however. There's been a lot of controversy about it. Some people think there had ought to be, others believe the it would go back to it's old ways if there were a president. But for now, Reeve was making the decisions, even though he was running the toy manufacturing department of Shinra.  
  
But now they were sitting in Seventh Heaven, almost like as if the whole Meteor period never happened. The difference was there were more people around him. RedXIII, Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent Valentine, and Cid Highwind. The difference was they unfortunately replaced three other people. Biggs, Wedge, Jessie, and....  
  
Aerith Gainsborough  
  
Cloud felt his eyes soften. Aerith was only of the two people(Vincent being the other) who could understand him well enough to see his pain. But they both had to go through horror in order to see it. Aerith of when Zack and her mother, Ifalna, died. Vincent when Lucrecia was taken from him, and given Chaos, locked insde that basement. How did Vincent survive anyways? Did Chaos not allow him to die? How did he survive the burning of Nibelheim? Cloud Strife shook his head. Maybe he should ask later.  
  
But...  
  
Did Vincent want to die...  
  
Like how he wanted to right now...  
  
Trapped in Nibelheim all those years?  
  
Those thirty long years...  
The blonde's fingers twirled around the glass on the table, sipping the wine from its tup as he brought it to his lips. He could feel Tifa staring at him, with concerned scarlet eyes. The same kindness Aerith had. The same his mother had. Her kindness...hurt. It was hurting him, burning him, eating him inside. He took another amount of wine. The soft music played in the air. He knew this song, what was it called again? It didn't matter. Quiet footsteps gathered along his right ear and soon Tifa was seated next to him.  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
No...  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Can't you see...?  
  
"You've been quiet since you came here."  
  
I'm not Cloud...  
  
"I'm fine, Tifa" I'm hurting inside, Tifa.  
  
"Are you sure?" No...  
  
"I'm sure."I don't know  
  
Tifa looked unconvinced and just sat there, looking at the carvings on the table. Seeing she was lost on words, Cloud looked back to his wine glass, taking his hands around it once more. And out of the illusions of his mind, he saw green eyes staring at him. Those gentle green eyes now so cold. He didn't even see himself tip over the glass until it spilled on his hand. He looked down on his left hand and dilated eyes stared as the red substance dripped off his fingertips and through his pale digits. He saw Tifa move away, but did not hear her say she was going to get a towel. He saw her drifting away, with eyes that were so cold he thought he saw them as green depths. The fact was, they weren't  
  
But he didn't see this  
  
His shoulders started to quiver. His blood ran cold, head bowed to his hand. He saw blood, pure blood. He saw Sephiroth's blood. Aerith's blood. Frustrated, he wiped his hand on his shirt and brought it back to his eyes. It was still there. Tifa came back with a wet cloth and began rubbing the wine away. But still in his mind he saw blood -he- had shed. Even as his hand was cleaned, his voice whispered something so soft his lips didn't even move.  
  
"I've killed, slain with Zack's own sword. The blood won't go away, it's still with me after all this time-I'm so pathetic."  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
Cloud pushed Tifa away, running away from her, pushing through Avalanche who had recently noticed his condition. Soon he was out the door, exposing the members to the cold, Autumn breeze. Yuffie blinked,"What's with him?"  
  
Vincent's eyes narrowed.  
  
He had seen the pale scar on Cloud's tricep.  
  
  
  
  
He had been gone for a half hour, blood broken and cleaned on his collar bone. Cloud pulled his shirt's collar to hide it and walk back to Seventh Heaven. He was thankful Avalanche knew they shouldn't disturb him when he really needed to be alone. When he was back, the first room was empty. Seeing no one around, he rubbed at the new scar he had made, pulling his fingers back to spot fresh new blood, as deep in color as Vincent's eyes. The blonde frowned and decided to head for the bathroom, unaware of the scarlet depths watching him from the shadows.  
  
  
  
He remembered the song now  
  
A SOLDIER had made it when he was in love with a girl  
  
Named it after her  
  
Cloud felt his heart crush as he remembered  
  
  
Aerith's theme  
  
  
  
strife Pronunciation Key (strf)  
n.   
1.Heated, often violent dissension; bitter conflict. See Synonyms at discord.   
2.A struggle, fight, or quarrel.   
3.Contention or competition between rivals.   
4.Archaic. Earnest endeavor or striving. 


	4. Loveless Symphony

*pokes Disk 2*Work dammit! I wanna see Cloud go nutters! Why must you freeze on meeee?!*whines* Eh..I didn't expect people to like this story as much as they do. T'was my first ff7 fic(back in June or somethin'..)..but I hadda revise it*amused*. Personally I thought it was going along too fast or the chapters were too short*blink*And..no, this isn't a Cloud/Tifa or Cloti as people refer.  
  
  
Excerpt Four: Loveless Symphony  
  
I know that I love you  
Why can't you be mine?  
I want to tell you very emotion I feel inside   
Everything I want you to know  
but...  
I'm interrupted by fireworks  
  
  
Tifa drew in a deep breath, walking closer to the secluded figure. This time, she would tell him. Yes, today would be the day. The blonde didn't seem to notice her as she walked up behind him. He was hunched over. The year had changed him drastically. Strong muscles were now losing their strength and he was paler than before. She could tell from the blochs of pink on his nearly white face. He turned around and blue met red.  
  
"Oh..it's you, Tifa."  
  
The bartender only nodded and sat down beside him. From what she could tell, goosebumps crawled over his skin and he was looking at his palms again. She was surprised by his sudden outburst. It was obvious he was still effected by the Meteor situation. She just wanted to lean over and embrace him, holding him close like that night before meeting Sephiroth the last time.  
  
"Cloud, something's bothering you. Can't you tell me?"  
  
"......"  
  
She sighed. This was getting nowhere. By Holy, how she wanted to just tell him she loved him dearly! She had been waiting for long say it. Such a long, long time. For five years she was oblivious to his location. For one more year she couldn't find him, couldn't reach him. Even on the PHS, she was too afraid. Too cowardly. Tifa's eyebrows furrowed. She hated it. She wished it were just so easy, but saying it could mean two reactions. Acceptance and Refusal. And she was so afraid of the latter she had nightmares.  
  
"I didn't know..."  
  
The bar tender's head lifted up  
  
"Midgar set off fireworks..."  
  
She smiled faintly as she watched the blonde stare out the window,"Yes, a lot of things have changed Cloud. Were it not for that, I wouldn't have stayed here. We would've been celebrating back at Cosmo Canyon."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because...Midgar should be given a second chance. Everything deserves a second chance,"her heart pierced itself as she saw a flicker of pain pass through the 22 year old's eyes.  
  
"A second chance...."he murmured, listening to the sound of fireworks being shot off into the sky.  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Tifa gulped, taking a deep breath once more. Her heart was pounding. Her back tensed up dramatically, so much she felt a pain on her spine,"Cloud...I.."  
  
His mako blue eyes turned back on her. Such beautiful eyes....  
  
"I..would..love to see the fireworks outside!"Ah! Stupid!  
  
Cloud blinked a few times, before nodding and heading out the door. As soon as he was exposed to the night sky, Tifa smacked her forehead before tagging after the other. The sky was filled with beautiful sparkles of pink, green, blue, gold, a variety of colors really. Almost like a rainbow. Tifa smiled to herself. She remembered as a girl she always liked to paint rainbows. But that was so long ago...  
  
"Did Reeve do this?"  
  
"Yes. He set up just for the occasion. Not just because we survived near Apocalypse, because..you came back, Cloud. We all missed you." His eyes closed halfway and for a minute she thought she had said the wrong thing.  
  
"It wasn't necessary..."  
  
"Sure it was, Cloud. It -was- necessary." For a minute they watched the explosion of colors, before Cloud decided to speak up again.  
  
"They look like Dandelions, don't they?"  
  
The bar tender smiled,"Yes. I always loved Dandelions. Especially blowing on them. Sometimes, I would dance around the field while the seeds were still in the air."  
  
The blonde smiled faintly,"I remember that. And you would come back and your dad would scold you for going out of the town's borders."  
  
Tifa giggled,"Yeah, but there are no fields actually -in- Nibelheim because of the reactor there. By the way, Nibelheim's a resort town now. Kind of like Wutai."  
  
He nodded. He remembered being angry when he saw that woman in his mother's house. That Shinra employee in -his- house. What nerve! Cloud shook his head, but that was in the past. Absently, he rubbed his collar bone through the green shirt he had on. There was no more blood spilling out, which was good, because he didn't want Tifa to be upset.  
  
"Does it still look the same?"  
  
"Yeah, but a little more crowded with some more houses. You know how resort towns are like."  
  
The blonde stared into the colorful sky for a moment, hesitating in his words,"Tifa...I don't think you wanted to ask me to come out here. You wanted something else."  
  
Scarlet eyes stared at her own feet as one smoothed at the wooden floor nervously,"Um..yeah. Cloud..I uh...I..."  
  
"Tifa?"  
  
  
"I...Iloveyou!"  
  
"...What?"  
  
Tifa then began to breathe once more,"I said, I love you, Cloud."  
  
The night didn't seem so colorful anymore.  
  
  
I know that I love you  
Why can't you be mine?  
My heart bleeds for you  
Draining this song into a loveless symphony  
  
I know that I love you  
I know you don't love me back  
My bloody valentine  
  
  
  
---  
  
I'm mean ^^. By the way, the poem belongs to me! Me! Whee! 


	5. Falling

Waaaah~! Work dammit! Work!*shakes Disk 2!* Not faaaaaaair! NotfairNotfairNotfaaaaaair! And..and I missed Yu-Gi-Oh today! I overslept!...Again! Why did they put anime in the -morning-?  
  
  
  
Excerpt five: Falling  
  
  
  
It won't rain all the time  
the sky won't fall forever  
and though the night seems long  
your tears won't fall forever  
- It Can't Rain All the Time, Jane Siberry  
  
  
Vincent had seen it all. He had seen Cloud and Tifa go out, and Cloud come back alone with a cold texture to his face. He was sure Tifa was outside crying from the hunched over shadow of the girl. But it was Cloud he was more worried about right now. As the younger man entered his room, the ex-Turk followed afterwards, able to make quiet footsteps in his metal tinned boots. The door opened. He looked in to see it empty and the bathroom room open. His stomach was twisting at the thought of what he might see. And he was right.  
  
He did see Cloud gashing open his own skin.  
  
"Cloud." He did not answer, until he put the knife he carried down. The blonde turned around, and Vincent was nearly shocked to see such a miserable look on his face. The younger man looked as if he were going to cry and that would make it better once that was done. Cloud bit back on his lip, before taking a deep breath and only mangaged to said the man's name before breaking intp pieces and sobbing on the tile floor. Vincent hurried over and placed his good hand on the other's shoulder, before saying,  
  
"Cloud, what's wrong?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
"......."  
Seeing this was getting no where, and probably won't if he went on  
"I won't tell anyone else about this." And he left  
  
Cloud looked up, wiping the running tears from his face, smearing his cheeks in fresh blood,"Why do you keep calling me, Cloud? Why does that name hurt me? Tell me, Vincent" But Vincent was already gone.  
  
Spinning around, he took a look as the fresh wound he made. Picking up the blade once more, he slashed into it again, watching with dull eyes as the crimson fell to his feet, washing over to the pure white tiles, staining them. Staining purity to touch the blood of another that was drawn. Tears continued to fall off his chin. The kindness Vincent hinted at killing him inside. The same kindness he had grown to hate. His wrist moved again.   
  
Another drizzle of scarlet hit the floor  
  
  
  
And he smiled  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, Vinny! He broke Tifa's heart. It's unforgivable!"  
  
"Yuffie, I'm serious. Cloud cannot be bothered right now."  
  
"Well why not?!"  
  
"He's not feeling himself."  
  
"He's going nutters again?! Then I -have to go in!"  
  
Vincent shook his head, keeping Yuffie back with his flesh hand,"He just needs some time alone Yuffie."  
  
"But Vinnnnnny!!!"  
  
"Yuffie..."  
  
Yuffie huffed and placed his hands on his hips,"Well geez!"And turned around on her heel, leaving the hallway. Vincent sighed, watching the ninja leave. He could understand Yuffie wanting to talk to Cloud about Tifa, but right now was definitly not a good time. Vincent turned around as the door in Cloud's room opened. The younger man stood there, his skin a nice shade of white, with only a few shades of light peach.  
  
"Vincent...can we go outside?"  
  
  
  
  
"What's making you do this? Why the cutting?"  
  
Cloud gazed into the sky, colorless now that the fireworks were gone,"I don't know. I just feel better went I do it, you know? Like a sick sastification."  
  
"When did it start?"  
  
"After and during meteor...I remember that I couldn't stand it and cut myself while everyone was sleeping. That was before we went up to Icicle Inn and after.....Aerith's death. And I remember loving it. Soon it became something I would do occasionally."  
  
"You want to kill yourself?"Vincent asked, finding him slightly disturbed at the loss of blood in Cloud. The blonde boy nodded hesitantly, in fact in his eyes he seemed very unsure, which gave the older man the opportunity to speak,  
  
"You seem to be unsure. Why don't you stop before you regret it?"  
  
"Because...because, I can't help it! I need it! You don't understand, Vincent! I can't stand myself! Going along, asking myself who would've been living a normal life if I hadn't joined SOLDIER, Who am I?! Am I really Cloud?! I'm so pathetic....,"His yells died down to a soft whisper,"Maybe this is me. The same hopeless fool who can't do anything."  
  
"Then what do you want us to call you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know your problem, I understand it. But a name is just a name. It is something people identify you by. There is no specfic description for someone, say, named Ana. Or Sephiroth. Or even you, Cloud. So please, Cloud, try to understand what I'm saying. Nobody wants to see you die. Nobody wants to see you in pain."  
  
Cloud rubbed at his eyes,"When I was younger they wou-"  
  
"That was in the past, Cloud. This is now. What is important is the things right -now- has to offer. I know, the things that have happened to you in the past shouldn't happen to anyone. But that's life. You can't decide what happens in your future. But Cloud, I don't want to see you die. I don't take pleasure from your pain. And I haven't seen or met anyone else who does."  
  
Cloud stared long at the floor, before looking up at Vincent with a faint smile,"Thank you, Vincent."  
  
  
  
Yuffie looked through the air vent's holes in Cloud's room. She was going to get it no matter what! That jerk! Pushing aside the metal lid, she slid into the room. No one was in the first room. Maybe he was in the bathroom! Dusting herself off , she knocked on the door.   
  
No answer.  
  
Jerk.  
  
  
She knocked again  
  
No answer  
  
Creep  
  
Finally she opened the door. The light wasn't on, but even then she went inside. Her bare feet hit something wet. Fear clinging up her spine, she stepped back out of the room and looked at her foot. The bottom was covered with.....red? And it smelled too!   
  
  
"Grossness~!"  
  
Yuffie paused  
  
Oh god..was it? With shaking fingers, Yuffie brought herself to open the switch.  
  
  
  
  
A scream erupted throughout Seventh Heaven  
  
  
  
~~ 


End file.
